With progressing technological advances, measuring devices have become increasingly complex. The manuals for measuring devices easily surpass thousands of pages. This leads to the problematic situation, in which an operator of a measuring device can hardly know all functions of the measuring device by heart. Repeatedly looking up functions of the measuring device in very lengthy manuals is time-consuming, though.
An exemplary measuring device with a graphical user interface is, for example, shown by document US 2013/0289920 A1.
In non-related technical fields, the display of tutorial content directly on a screen is known. For example, the document US 2007/0094599 A1 shows a paper folding machine having a graphical user interface. On a screen of the paper folding machine, a slide-show of tutorial content can be displayed.
Also document EP 1 897 492 B1 shows a device with a graphical user interface, which can display tutorial content. This document shows a blood analysis device. Also here, a slide-show of tutorial content can be displayed on a screen.
The solutions shown by these documents though are disadvantageous, since they require the storage of large amounts of tutorial data, since the tutorial is rendered as a bitmap slide-show on the screen. Each individual image of the slide-show therefore has to be recorded. Moreover, it is difficult and time-consuming to create additional tutorials, since this has to be done on an external computer and requires a great deal of graphics design skills.